(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive housings and, more particularly, to automotive housings molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF, thermal, acoustic, or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are constructed from a set of operating systems such as engine, transmission, differential, and the like. Systems typically comprise a set of internal operating parts that are housed in a cover, case, or housing. For example, a transmission has a casing that provides support, protection, and heat transfer for the various internal gears and fluids. Automotive cases, housings, and covers are typically constructed of metal, such as iron, steel, or aluminum. In some situation, the cases are partially or completed constructed of plastic or composite materials. Metal cases typically are heavier and more expensive to manufacture. Plastic cases are lighter and less costly to manufacture but have serious limitations due to poor thermal and electrical conductivity. A primary objective of the present invention is to construct various automotive cases, housings, and covers from a unique material that provides excellent thermal and electrical conductivity combined with the ease of manufacture of a moldable part.
Several prior art inventions relate to automotive housings and casings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,387 to Kamiyama teaches an intake manifold having increased crash-compaction manufactured in part of a resin based material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,492 B1 to Brown teaches an automotive fan shroud that is integrally formed with liquid reservoirs made of plastics resin. This invention also teaches the use of a reinforced polypropylene resin that is reinforced with approximately 40% talcum powder to improve its strength and rigidity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,326 to Minegishi et al teaches an air induction system for an internal combustion engine that utilizes air flow bodies and a collector body formed of a molded resin material. U.S. Patent Publication U.S. 2003/0131828 A1 to Crary teaches an in-tank fuel module inlet strainer with ESD protection where most of the module components such as the reservoir, motor/pump sleeve, regulator receptacle and filter housing are rendered conductive through the use of metal fibers or carbon powder in the polymeric matrix. U.S. Patent Publication U.S. 2003/0181568 A1 to Amarasekera et al teaches the use of conductive plastic compositions for electromagnetic shielding, electrostatic dissipation or antistatic purposes in packaging, electronic components, housings for electronic components and automotive housings. This also teaches the use of small carbon fibers and either carbon powder or fibrous non-conductive fillers or a combination of both in the polymeric resin matrix. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,296 to Luch teaches a composite fuel tank comprising layers of polymer and metal joined together in a secure laminated structure. This also teaches an electroplating capable resin having a polymer matrix consisting of carbon black and sulfur.